Sunsets at gay hour
by Roxius
Summary: The Ishtar family is traveling to Domino, where a certain blond haired duelist waits for Isis. Please Review! Shoujo ai! Mai X Isis. Some yaoi later, too!
1. Chapter 1

Isis Ishtar sighed as the sun set behind the clouds. A spray of evening light glowed across her face as she breathed in the ocean air. 'I can't wait to see Mai-san again…' she thought.

The Ishtar family was taking a cruise ship from Egypt to Domino City to visit Yugi Muto and his friends. Isis, however, was only interested in seeing Mai.

Isis' cheeks grew hot as she remembered the last time they kissed. It was after Marik was finally free from the darkness. Unfortunately, Mai had been unable to go with her back to Egypt, saying that her place was in Domino City.

Isis was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Thinking about your girlfriend again, huh?" asked Marik, his loyal ally Rishid standing behind him.

Isis blushed furiously and exclaimed, "O-Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!"

Marik snickered and whispered, "C'mon, sis! I know you think about her every day. When you sleep, you dream of Mai kissing you, slowly removing your clothes, her breasts rubbing against yours-"

Marik was cut off by the swift slap on the side of his face. Isis threw a few curse words at Marik before stomping off to her room.

Marik rubbed his bruised cheek and said, "Man, what the hell got her panties in a knot? It's like she's the only one that can't accept that she's bisexual…"

Rishid smirked and replied, "Well, this is a difficult time for her. The world is not that accepting, I'm afraid…"

"Well, that's no reason for Isis to have to feel embarrassed! I mean, why can't the world just see that love is beautiful, no matter what?" Marik shouted. Rishid simply nodded and watched the sun set.

After a few silent minutes, Marik said, "Did you love anyone, Rishid?"

The man said nothing, as if he was nothing more than a stone statue. "Fine! You don't have to tell me!" Marik exclaimed as he walked to the lower deck, hoping that Rishid would change his mind and tell him.

He never did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost midnight, and Isis could barely sleep. She twitched and moaned in bed as dreams of Mai filled her mind. "Oh, Mai-san…push harder…please!"

"Shut up, Isis! I'm trying to sleep, damn it!" shouted Marik from the room next door. Isis sat up in her bed and wiped the sweat from her brow.

'Another dream about Mai-san…' thought the Egyptian girl. She quickly changed her panties before going back to bed.

"Oy, sis! We're almost there! Wake up!" Marik's loud voice snapped Isis out of her dreams. Isis got dressed and walked up to the higher deck. She could see the city of Domino coming into view.

Marik turned to his sister and said, "You must be excited, huh? At least I won't need to hear you groaning like last night-"

Isis interrupted Marik by punching him on the head and shouting, "Don't ruin this moment, brother!"

A slight smile formed on Rishid's face as he said, "Do you plan on jumping into bed with Mai-san the first chance you get?" Isis blushed and turned her gaze back to the city.

Marik rubbed his head and muttered, "Don't need to hit so hard, bitch…"

000000000000

When the ship finally docked, Marik was surprised to see Yugi and all of his friends (except for Mokuba and Kaiba) waiting for them.

Yugi ran up to Marik when the Ishtar siblings stepped off the boat and said, "Marik-san, I'm so glad you made it safely!"

Marik grinned and replied, "Well, I couldn't die knowing that my worst enemy is waiting for me!"

"What did you just say?"

"Sorry, it's a forceful habit…"

Mai walked up to Isis and said, "Hey…" Isis stared into Mai's eyes and whispered, "I…I…missed you so much and-" Isis was cut off as Mai pressed her lips against hers. Isis could feel Mai's creamy skin, taste her red cherry lips, and smell the perfume in her hair.

"I…I love you, Mai…" Isis said as she began kissing Mai again. Joey sighed and left to drown his sorrow in alcohol. Rishid tapped Marik on the shoulder and whispered, "Remember when I said I still loved someone? Well…it's you."

Marik shrieked as Rishid pulled him into a bear hug and began kissing him all over.

"If you can please stop making out for a moment," Yugi shouted, "I think we should go to a restaurant!"

Mai smiled and replied, "Yes. A restaurant would be…nice. Right, Isis-chan?"

Isis looked up into her lover's eyes and said, "Yes…that would be nice."


End file.
